kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blocky
|ability = Stone |category = Mid-boss |caption = Kirby's Dream Land 3 artwork}} Blocky is a mid-boss that appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, and Kirby: Planet Robobot. He also appears as an obstacle in the Kirby Brawlball sub-game in Kirby Mass Attack. He is a big cube rock monster similar to Rocky and gives Kirby the Stone ability. This may also be a reference to the Adventures of Lolo series. Blocky resembles Rocky, who chases Lolo around the stage in an attempt to trap him. In Adventures of Lolo 3, there is even a giant Rocky who can actually hurt Lolo, which may be where the idea of Blocky came from. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the early Kirby episode, "A Blockbuster Battle" (which came after the first episode of the series, "Kirby Comes to Cappy Town") King Dedede receives Blocky, the second monster to appear in the series, and sics him on Kirby while Tiff and Tuff are trying to find their friend a place to live. At first, Kirby is unable to suck up the monster, but the tables eventually turn when Meta Knight advises them that they can use Blocky's own weight against him. Becoming Stone Kirby, Kirby overpowers Blocky first, then leads him to a cliff as a plan to prove Blocky's own weight to be his downfall. The plan works, and while Kirby makes it back to the surface of the ocean, Blocky ends up sinking to the bottom of the sea, much to Dedede's dismay. in the pilot.]] Blocky was one of the few monsters to not actually be destroyed by Kirby. He was last seen plunging to the bottom of the sea when Kirby defeated him. Blocky is dressed like a sumo wrestler and can flatten anyone he jumps on, and acts like a sumo wrestler, too. He can also split into four smaller versions of himself, which are his actual form in the games, except with meaner-looking faces. Blocky also appeared in Kirby of the Stars Pilot as one of the many monsters Kirby faced. He was defeated by Spark Kirby. Trivia *Blocky usually has a smiling expression in most game appearances, but has a fixed angry face in the anime. It changes expressions in Kirby: Triple Deluxe instead of having one single expression. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, the monster Domestic Servant Robot resembles Blocky's game counterpart. *In Super Mario 3D Land, there is an enemy named "Wallop" that looks and acts similar to Blocky, especially his version in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *Blocky 2.0 in Kirby: Planet Robobot looks somewhat similar to the famous monster Frankenstein's monster, even having the bolts on the sides of his head. Artwork KDL2 Blocky.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Gallery KDL2 Blocky.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KBB_Blocky_GB.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KBB Blocky.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' (Super Game Boy) kirby5-6_3.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:BlockyAnime.jpg |The smaller version of Blocky in the anime. Lololo and Lalala KMA.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD Blocky.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Blocky DX 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Blocky DX) File:Blocky_2.0.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Blocky 2.0) Sprites KDL2 Blocky sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Blocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Blocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KDL3 Blocky sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KMA Blocky sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' de:Blocky es:Blocky fr:Blocky it:Blocky ja:ブロッキー Category:Enemies Category:Anime Characters Category:Stone Enemies Category:Kirby of the Stars Pilot Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Monster Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby: Planet Robobot